


The Confession Letter Disaster

by OwlLover21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, arankita, confessing, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlLover21/pseuds/OwlLover21
Summary: After coming out to his family Aran finally decides to confess his feelings to Kita. There's just one problem...Kita thought that they were already dating. Let's figure out how our favorite duo finally gets together.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The Confession Letter Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my TikTok owllover2198 for more of my political rambles and fandom nonsense 

Aran came down the stairs to help his mother with dinner. His grandmother stopped by to see them since she literally lived five houses away. His brother went to grab him and walk with her to the house. Aran practiced and practiced how he was going to come out as gay. He  already came out  to the team, all of who accepted h im with open arms. He knew that his parents weren’t that homophobic, but the  anxiety was still there.  His  mother was chopping onion  while he was peeling the beans. 

“Hey, mom?” Aran said.

“Yes, baby?” 

“ Could I ever disappoint you?” 

“ Well, if you hurt people or got arrested, then  yeah, I would be disappointed. Is there something I need to know?” 

“No. Not really. But I just...” 

“Baby, look at me.”

Aran turned to look at his mother, who was washing her hands from the onion juice. As she dried her  hands, she cupped Aran’s face.

“If there something I need to know, you can tell me. I will love you regardless of anything.” 

Aran held his mother’s hand  while smiling at her. 

“Do I have an idea about what it is?” she asked softly. 

“What do you think it is?” 

“ Is..is it a boy?” she asked. 

Aran nodded, feeling tears reaching toward his eyes. 

“Okay. That’s completely okay. I love  you. You are my son. ” 

Aran hugged her in relief, feeling her chest shutter from her chuckling.

“Made you that worried?” 

“Yeah,” Aran asked, wiping his eyes. 

“ Well, it's over now, and  it's alright. Now let’s finish up dinner before your  grandmother get’s here. You already know she will go on and on about how I am unfit momma for not feeding my kids on time and... ” 

Aran listened to her  ramblings as he went back to his task. By the time his brother came  back and his father returned home, they were ready to eat. Neither of them said  anything about their conversation at the table; it could be saved later on. 

Once dinner was  over, they all  congregated to the living room to watch a game show before  his father would have to take his grandmother back to her house. Now was a better time than any.

“ So there’s a boy I  like, and I want to confess, and I  don’t know how to do it,” Aran blurted, not wavering his eyes from the tv. 

“Is it Kita?” his brother asked excitedly.

“ Is he cute?” His father asked, not  looking up from his book.

“I better still get grandbabies,” his grandmother said. 

“One, how did you know it was Kita, two I think he’s cute, and three, you might get grand dog babies.” 

“You’re super obvious,” his parents and brother said. 

“At  least it isn’t a cat?” his grandmother said. 

“You should write him a letter. He seems like the kind of person who would like that kind of stuff. I can help!” his brother said. 

“You’re  twelve. What do you know about romance?”

“ More than you do, dork. No, come on,” His brother leaped up and tugged Aran’s hand, dragging him upstairs. 

Aran followed his brother, and  they instantly began to work. They stayed up until 10 pm  working on it, but it was late, and  they both had school the following day. Aran bid goodnight  to his family and shut his door to get some sleep. He read over the letter one last time before  tucking it away in his bookbag for tomorrow.

* * *

The following day after practice

The team finished up cleaning the gym from practice when Aran called out to Kita saying;

“Hey,  Kita , I’m  walking you home again.”

“Okay,” Kita said while pushing the  volleyball cart into the small room. 

Aran helped the twins with the net for the sole purpose of  avoiding a fight with the bickering twins when  Atusumu gave him a questioned look. 

“What Atusu?”

“You look nervous, Aran?”

“ Are you finally going to man up and tell Kita-san already?” Osamu asked. 

“Hush up, you two.” 

“ So it is a yes! How are you going to do it?” Atsumu asked. 

“If I hear one word, I will kick you all into next week,” Aran said, pulling out the  envelope from his pocket.

“ Stop, you’re not going to do a sappy ass-” Atsumu stopped when Osamu slapped the back of his head. 

“What he means is good luck. But knowing how  oblivious Kita is, he probably  won't get it,”  O samu  explained .

“You morons,” Aran groaned while finishing up folding the net. 

The rest of the clean-up went without much chatter, and Kita and Aran began their walk home. As usual, the pair was quiet, but something in Kita’s bone said that this was different. 

_ Aran is so nice and sweet to me. He's such a gentleman too. I'm worried that he hasn't held my hand yet. Maybe I might be rushing it.  _ _ Maybe I should ask him. But I don't want to ruin the mood. I enjoy my time with him. Should I... _

“Hey, are you okay?” Aran asked, stopping his path to pit his hand on his shoulder. 

“No,  no Aran, I’m fine,” Kita placed his hand on top of Aran’s. “Just thinking about homework. ” 

“Alright. Let me know  if you want to talk about anything okay,”  Aran continued walking down the path, not realizing that they were still holding hands. 

Aran, in his mind, told him into a waiting game of who would pull away first. Kita, on the other hand, was happy that Aran hadn't pulled away. Kita kept his usual neutral face, but his insides were flipping.  Kita waited until the path  where their usual part came to, but inside of letting go of his hand and waving goodbye, making sure to remind Kita to call him when he made it home, Aran continued to walk in the direction of Kita’s house. This surprised him. 

“You’re walking me all the way?” Kita asked. 

“I have to give you something when we reach your house.” 

“Oh...okay,” Kita said as they continued their walk.  “Aran...you’re hand.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Aran pulled his hand away and stuffed them in his pocket.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Kita said. 

Aran didn’t reach his hand back out to  hold  Kita’s, which for some reason, made him a little sad. The  rest of their walk was in their usual silence.  When they reached Kita’s house, Aran took a deep breath before pulling the note from his pocket. 

“I want you to read this before you go to bed and give me a call, okay?” Aran handed Kita the note. 

“Of course,” Kita took the note and pocketed it. 

Aran wrapped his arms around Kita to hug him,  giving a soft squeeze. Before he could pull away,  Kita returned the hug, giving Aran’s a gentle pat on his back. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Aran said before pulling out of the hug to walk home. 

“Bye, Aran,” Kita said with a wave. 

Kita looked at the envelope in his hands with a confused look. He thought of what could be so important about the  letter but was distracted by his dog Koji's loud barking. Kita ran into the house and gave his dog rubs before starting his homework and making himself something to eat. 

His evening went on as normal, and right before Kita went to  sleep, he remembered the letter sitting  on his desk. Sitting on his bed, he opened the letter and read it carefully to himself. This is what Aran wrote: 

_ Dear Kita, _

_ I will keep this short for one reason, and that is if I keep writing beyond the timer my brother set, it will turn into a jumbled mess, and  _ _ I doub _ _ t _ _ that sending you a jumbled mess would impress you. So  _ _ here it goes. I can't tell you the exact moment where I started painting a  _ _ pi _ _ cture _ _ of our lives together in the future.  _ _ I couldn’t tell you if it was a walk  _ _ home _ _ we went on or a practice or something you said while we went to get boba when I started to fall in love with y _ _ ou.  _ _ You make me  _ _ laugh. _ __ _ I  _ _ feel it  _ _ in _ _ my shoes. Your laughter makes me feel like  _ _ I'm _ _ flying. I couldn't pinpoint where I started dreaming of us being older, living together, and me coming to you dancing around in our apartment to an old song and me joining you, maybe with a dog  _ _ or _ __ _ two even. I  _ _ couldn't _ _ pinpoint the moment where I started daydreaming of us waking up together and me saying 'good morning darling' and us going to bed saying 'goodnight darling.' But  _ _ I  _ _ have, and it  _ _ makes me _ _ the  _ _ happiest _ _ in the world to even think of that  _ _ possibility _ _ in the future.  _ _ I'm _ _ running out of time and will probably make a more jumbled but slightly better confession in person and will show how much I love you with every action I do from the moment you say yes until the day we are both gone, but I  _ _ must _ _ ask, Kita Shinsuke will you be my boyfriend. _

Kita re-read the last line  repeatedly before looking back at his  phone pulling up Aran’s contact. My Heart *black heart emoji*. Oh no.  How could he not see it? How the actual hell  could he think  that they were dating when they  weren't . Kita  laid back on his bed and began to smother his face with his  pillow, letting out a frustrated scream. His mind  began to  spiral into  all of these different theories as to how he could mess this up and how he could have missed that  they weren't dating.  Once he finished his  screaming, he read the letter repeatedly and left a small sense of relief that Aran did to pursue a romantic relationship. There was a chance for something more. When Kita sat up to check his phone, it was midnight, meaning Aran probably  already went to bed.  At least, that is what Kita thought.

Aran was far away from the  land of dreams. He waited up all  night, hoping that Kita would call or text him, but nothing. He wanted to call Kita , hoping that he would  pick up, but he didn’t. He  couldn't will his finger to dial the number. Aran put his phone on the char ge, double-checking that the ringer was turned on  incase Kita called him and tried to  will his body fall  asleep . 

T he next day Aran sluggishly walked to school, surprised  when he didn’t see Kita on the path, but he did run into the twin. 

“Aran!” Atsumu ran up to him and  slung his arm around his shoulders. “So, how did it go?” 

“He didn’t call me,” Aran said, his voice low. 

“Oh Aran,” Osamu said with a frown, “I'm sorry.” 

“That doesn’t seem like Kita. He  usual is super good at remembering things,  especially if it is important. Maybe something happened?” 

“ Well, he didn’t. I am going to try and talk-” 

Aran saw the back of Kita’s head talking to Suna. Suna said something to Kita that made him turn around  to see Aran. His eyes widened before he dismissed himself from Suna and quickly  dashed off . 

“That might be a problem,” Osamu said. 

Aran groaned as the bell rang, a warning to hurry to class. Aran, in fact, would not get that chance to talk to Kita until practice. All through the day, Kita was ducking and  dodging him, even so much as to change his seat with another student so he wouldn’t be so close to Aran. Aran tried to get to the club r oom to catch Kita before he got to the gym, but of course, Kita is always three steps ahead of him. Kita was in the gym talking to  one of the  managers when Aran gritted his teeth. Enough was simply enough. Aran stormed to Kita, took his hand, and  said, “I’m borrowing him,” before leading him outside.  Kita walked behind Aran, knowing that the jig was up. Atsumu looked at Kita with a worried look, but Kita sent him a wave, letting him know silently that it was okay. When the pair made it outside Aran, let go of Kita’s hand and faced him.

“Kita, you have to tell me if I just lost my friend or not because I’m getting mixed signals and I don’t know what to do, and  I'm sorry,” Aran said in one breath. 

Kita felt his cheeks warm up as he dug his phone out of his pocket, pulled out Aran’s contact name, and showed it to him. Once his  contact name registered to Aran, he too found himself blushing. 

“I thought we were  already dating because Atsumu makes a comment that I did not understand to be a joke. I am so sorry.” 

“Wait... so all the  times where I walked you home or bought you lunch...you stopped  arguing after the third time-” 

“Because when I asked my  cousin, she said, and I quote, ‘that’s what boyfriends do,’ and I did not ask you about it. I am beyond embarrassed.” 

For the first time in the past day, Aran took a relaxed exhale before wrapping his arms to hug Kita.  Kita wrapped his arms around him in return, gripping the back of Kita’s gym shirt. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you Aran,” Kita mumbled into Aran’s chest. 

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Aran said. 

“Not even me avoiding you?” 

“No,” Aran chuckled. 

“I still feel bad for the confusion,” Kita added. 

“Well, then let me take you out to eat after practice to make it up to you,” Aran said as Kita pulled away, giving him a  somewhat teasing  eyebrow wiggle. 

“ Very well then,” Kita said with a smile. 

And that’s how Aran and Kita got together. 


End file.
